powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Green Ranger
'Return of the Green Ranger '''is a three part series in season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The arc revolves around the creation of an evil clone of Tommy, Tom Oliver. It features the battle between the Green and White Rangers as well as the Dragonzord and Tigerzord. It is also the only episode to feature all seven Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Given a history assignment in Miss Appleby's class to ponder what time period they would have lived in if they could, the rangers discuss with each other their individual choices. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd has a pondering of his own - life without the White Ranger. Rita Repulsa seeks help from the Wizard of Deception, who devises a plan to accomplish that - create another Tommy that would serve their evil purposes. Meanwhile, Zedd wants to have a baby with Rita ("a bundle of evil" as he puts it), but she starts freaking out. She pleads for Finster to create a forgetfulness potion so her husband would forget about ever wanting to have kids. Synopsis Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger)/Tom Oliver (Green Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby (archive footage) *Paul Schrier as Bulk/Uncle Ben *Jason Narvy as Skull/English Soldier *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *??? as Marissa *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *This episode was filmed due to production of the movie overrunning, and as a result all exterior shots were filmed in Australia (with the exception of the classroom scene which was a combination of new footage featuring Miss Appleby and stock footage). *A little boy resembling Dylan (the little boy Alpha 5 befriends in "The Wanna-Be Ranger") can clearly be seen in one of the final scenes of the third part to the episode. *Final appearance of Dragonzord, which is returned to the sea at the end of Part III where it presumably still slumbers. *The Now closed heritage park Old Sydney Town, was used for Colonial Angel Grove. *Part I uses no Sentai footage. *Part III is the only time Rocky, Adam, and Aisha appear at the same time as the Green Ranger. *The rat monsters that appear in Parts II and III were originally created for the movie, but were withdrawn when it was decided they were too low-quality for what was desired. In the movie, they were replaced with the Oozemen. *The scene of the Tommy clone invading the Command Center is directly lifted from "Green With Evil, Parts I & IV" with new dialogue and as a result, there are a couple of errors; Alpha never interacts with the clone after noticing him, while the control panels are shown to be ripped out when he leaves despite him not trashing the Command Center in this episode. *The reason for two Tommys not being able to exist in one time line is also explained in ''Dino Thunder to be a glitch in the Morphing Grid. *Zedd's plans of having a child with Rita eventually came to fruition at an undetermined point. Their son Thrax appears much later in Operation Overdrive. It's unclear when Thrax was conceived and born. *This is the final episode to use 'new' footage from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''(Dragonzord's eyes gaining pupils while evil). All future ''Zyuranger footage is made up of shots reused from earlier episodes. Errors *When Tommy fights his clone in the park, he has Saba holstered on his belt backwards. *The Soldiers in colonial Angel Grove are British Red Coats, even though California was populated by Spain at the time. *In Part III, White Ranger communicates with Zordon through his right wrist, however Tommy wore his communicator on his left. Songs *5-4-1 (Part 1) *White Ranger Tiger Power (Part 3) See Also (White Ranger footage) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode